Normal Life
by dankpotatoe2030314
Summary: Takai has been living a pretty normal life untill everything went down. Titans invaded, his sister is in trouble, and he doesn't know what to do. He laters meet Sinon, and starts saving the world step by step untill... This story is a work in progress, so don't expect there to be a lot. Please give feedback on the story to tell me how to improve.


Normal Life

Prologue

It was a normal day that morning. I was walking to school, alone as always, and I had my normal classes. I would always be silent, and get 100's on all my tests. Almost no one talks to me, but when they do they would call me a try hard or a nerd. I would have to go through 8 hours of school, being bullied everyday, and come home. My mom would ask me how my day went, and I would say it was okay. She always had that motherly instinct that something was not right, but when she interferes with my life, I reject her coldly. My father died during the war of Pandorania, and my mother, and me were home all alone. She was pregnant the time my father died, and she gave birth with only me to help her take care of the baby. The baby grew up, and so did I. I was still as lonely as ever, and I only had my little sister and my mother. I would sometimes have to leave school to take care of her when she was sick, and my mother had to go work at a local restaurant. We were struggling, but we managed to survive, until the one day my mother was shot by a Omunanium and then everything changed from there.

Chaos broke in my family. My sister wondered what happened to her mother, and I would have to lie to her. "Wheres mum?" she would say everyday. I would say, " She's doing miracles around the world Jackson." I would have to walk to school with her, and she would have to stay in the principal's office until I was finished with school. The principal would ask,"What really happened to your mother Takai?" I replied "She's dead and that all you need to know."

I would stay in the school for now untill I could find a home. The principal would set us a room to sleep in. We stayed in the school, until one day I was in class doing my work silently. Suddenly, the wall exploded. Pieces of it flew everywhere. I got cuts on my arms, and a couple people were being crushed by giant pieces. I tried to help them but I knew it was useless. I later looked up at the sky, and saw something strange. It was futuristic, but it was much more advanced than the flying cars that the humans have invented. It was huge. It looked as if it was 500 meters long, and looked as if it was carrying something. Then something dropped from the sky ship. It looked as if they were giant humans. They stood tall and strong. Then one of them ran toward a building, reached for a person, and ate the person whole. The city went into chaos. Everyone screamed, as more people were dying, the military came. They started shooting laser beams at the colossal humans, but they would just regrow their flesh back. Eventually they destroyed the city, and everyone in it. They started walking toward the horizon and were gone.

Chapter 1

I woke up and found myself in a calamity. Everyone was either dead, or barely alive. The titans probably ate the rest of them. I looked around for my sister, but I couldn't seem to find her. I called her name, "Jackson, Jackson!" I soon got worried, she wasn't around anywhere until I heard a moan. I looked under a rock and saw a hand. I used everything I had to push to rock off, but soon everything was silent. I then realized, and that I stood over her stone." Why didn't I save you Jackson, WHY DIDN'T I SAVE YOU!" I soon admitted the fact that she was dead and that I would avenge her."I will kill everything. I'll do anything to bring you back, even if if I have to kill myself in the process." I soon walked away, to find my purpose, and how to save my sister. I walked the opposite way where the titans left, and went into The Forest Of Vigorous And Knowledge. The forest would always be lit up and gave everyone a strange feeling when someone came close to it. I wandered around in the forest for about what felt like hours, and saw something. It was a tiny cottage in the middle of a forest. From children stories, and the novels that I have read, that when you went into it something bad would happen. Then the fact that this wasn't a gloomy dark forest. So as myself, I went straight into thecottage. I walked in slowly, and saw the tables broken, everything seemed weathered, and there was only silence. Then I started to loose my vision. I could only see black dots, and I thought it was over for me. I started to panic but then my thoughts started to disappear. Soon everything was black, and I lost all state of my mind.

Chapter 2

I woke up in a startle, and saw a person standing over me. The person studied me hard and told me to get up. The person was covering its whole body with some special material I knew nothing about. The person started inspecting me, and I soon realised that I was naked. I attempted to cover myself up, but the person said it was okay. The person soon finished studying me, and took off the special person's hair soon started to flow out, and I soon realised that she was a girl."Hey your welcome I saved your life." I was too in shock to say thank you, but the fact that a girl saw me naked, and that she was fine with it shocked me too much. She left the room, and I waited for her to comeback. I looked around the room, and saw amazing technology. Everything looked as if it was part of the airship that flew over the city. The computers all had hologram computer, Drones were flying around, and that my bed was floating the whole time. She came back with some cloths with her."Here put this on, and meet me outside." I started to put on the cloths, and noticed that she even gave me boxers. Then I had the feeling that there was another guy around here somewhere. I soon was finished and opened the door. I started wandering around the house and eventually found the girl. My faced turned red, but I kept looking at her. She was just naked on the couch waiting for me, and she soon noticed me."Hi, how are you." I couldn't speak, I was just too in shocked. She looked down at herself and noticed she was naked. "Are you embarrassed because you're looking at a naked women you pervert?" "Umm why are you naked ma'm?"

She looked as if I was a huge idiot. "I like the feeling of being naked. Come on, I need to have a talk to you." I sat down on the couch, but I couldn't focus on anything but her body. "Are men that perverted, or is it just you?" I feel like a huge pervert, and I wondered how I never noticed that I was one. I just stared at her, and eventually she noticed that I could only concentrate on her. "Fine i'll go put on some cloths for you." She came back with a t-shirt, and some jeans. She sat down on the couch, and I could finally concentrate. "So what's your name?" I replied back calmly," My name is Takai. What's yours?" "My name is Sinon, and what happened to you anyways. I was walking in the forest and saw a body, and realised that it was injured." I was stunned by her response. I wouldn't have thought she would save a stranger for any reason especially when the titans invaded. "I was in a city, but then a airship appeared. It looked like your type of technology, and it dropped giant human beings. I called them titans, and they killed a lot of the city; including my sister." I suddenly stopped. The thought of my sister brought pain to me, but I couldn't cry in front of her. I just looked down in depression. She tapped my shoulder, and said, "Are you trying to bring your sister back?" I said nothing, and I guessed she assumed that it was a yes. "I'm sorry but not even the technology I have could revive her. I barley revived you, so can you finish your story; please? I continued, "I tried to get her out of the rocks but they were too heavy. I then wondered what was my purpose in life, and how I could save my sister. I decided to walk toward the forest, and searching for something I didn't even know. I saw a cottage after a hour, and walked in. I felt weak, and blacked out." She just gave me a concerned look, and finally she spoke. "It appears that you walked into a Omunanium house,and the first line of defense was triggered." I felt like I heard that word before, but I couldn't remember what it meant, or when I used it. We were both silent for a while then I stood up and said, "Well do you know anything about these titans?" "Sadly no, but when I was inspecting your body I found something special about you. I once read a prophecy about a person who traveled with a female to save a planet, and then would turn into a group of some sort, and AUGH!" She fell down and when I tried to touch her she winced. She got back up and stood almost weak and helpless. I lifted her to the couch and she seemed so relieved. "Sorry, but occasionally I would always have a wave of pain travel through my body." She smiled as if it was normal and she went on explaining the prophecy."A group would then saved the whole universe. They said that the male was able to do magic like the rest of the group. It also described them as some sort of very skilled ninjas. Some called them, Gods Of The Light. The male also had something inside him that would always let him use his magic, ninja skills, or when he would really need it, he would able to summon his god powers." I interrupted her,"So where you're going with this is that i'm the chosen one?" May be so, but i'm not even certain the true meaning of the prophecy myself. Suddenly the roof broke down. Me and Sinon were lucky enough to escape the parts of the roofs. Me and Sinon looked up, and saw a face. It looked as If it was human but had the muscles on the outside of its body. I soon realised that it was a titan, and grabbed Sinon's hand." Come on Sinon we need to escape!" She looked in disbelief at her broken house and pushed away from me. "No Takai, i'm not leaving all of the hard work I created to get destroyed!" She ran toward the titan and the titan noticed her. She shriked in fear, and try to run from the titan, but it grabbed her before she could. She kept trying to get out of it's hand, but she was too weak compared to the titan. I soon felt a surge of energy flowing through me. I felt so powerful, as if I was strong enough to kill the titan. I soon ran toward the titan, and realised that I got there in only a second, and I put my hands out at the titan's neck, and shot a energy beam from my hand, as if I knew how to kill the titan. Sinon dropped from the titan's hand, and the titan fell to the ground dead. I ran to her as fast I could, and I somehow managed to catch her. She just looked at me in disbelief, and she kissed me right on the lips.

Chapter 3

I just stared at her in disbelief for a long time. It was silent and we couldn't say anything. She soon said" Thank you Takai." She hugged me, and I kept thinking about the kiss she gave me. I wouldn't think that a girl that hot would do that, but I guess I did save her life. "You know how you saved me was because you are the chosen one." I thought about it and realised that she was right. How else would I be able to shoot out energy beams from my hands, and run as fast as light. Then I realise that she was my companion who would travel with me." You do realise if i'm the chosen one, you must be the female who travels with me, and saves the world. That must mean you also have the same powers as me." Her face was so happy that I think she could've cared less about her technology."Well Takai, the only thing left to do is to explore around, and find how we're suppose to save the world." We started walking away and I kept practicing my magic. I could summon a small ball of energy and aim it at a target. It would be go through anything if I wanted it too, or it could explode on impact. Sinon seemed either really happy at points or would be whining about not having her powers.

We eventually found a city. It looked very good, and seemed as it haven't been invaded by the titans. We went into the city, and it seemed so normal. Everyone seemed happy, and it looked pretty nice. Then out of nowhere police showed up and arrested us for no reason." Hey get your hands off of me and her! What the fuck are you doing." I got pushed down to the ground. I know that I could use my energy magic to kill them all, but I knew that I could get exposed, and researched on. Sinon cried" Get off of me you dumb asses!" We soon were escorted to a courtroom, and the judge asked what we did. I said,"My honer, we did nothing wrong." Apparently to the Judge that seemed offensive, and he sentenced us to a death penalty. We were pushed through the town until we came to a giant stone platform. There were bondages so that we couldn't escape. The look on Sinon's face made me regret coming here, and regretting everything that happened in my life. I regret me hating my father, letting my sister and mother die, and now me not able to save Sinon."Hey Sinon, If we die, I just wanted to let you know that, that," "Get on the damn platform you fuckers" said one of the guards. We got on the platform, and I looked around us. We were kneeling down so the thing that I could think of is that we're about to get shot, we need to escape, and that I really needed to eat. Some guards appeared in front of us, and everyone was cheering, probably because they hate us. THe guards were holding their gun, and before I could even blank, I was pulled away. I finally felt my senses again, and saw Sinon pulling me away. "Can you help me and start running you idiot." I started running with her, and didn't dare to look back. As we ran for our lives, I saw bullets flashing by me. I was too scared to even attempt to draw my powers. We ran up a hill, until we saw hundreds of titans running toward us.

Chapter 4

The titans were now starting to invade the city, and the government is after us. Me and Sinon panicked and tried to find a way to escape both. I finally thought of something."Sinon I think that one of my powers include me flying, and if I can fly, then we could get away from both." She looked at me if I was crazy, but I started trying to harness my power before she could make me change my mind. "Ok hold on to me, and if this works then we'll continue our adventure." I started flying, but then, later dropped to the ground and we crashed onto an empty place. (Were you thinking they were gonna fly away and be safe. Hell no, that would be too obvious.) We looked around us, and instead of us being killed, I know a miracle right? The titans were trying to kill the city people. We didn't know if we should help the humans, or just let the titans kill all the city people. We decided that If we helped any side of the battle we would die, so we ran away from the battle. "Which side do you think will win Takai?" "I'm taking my bets on the titans. Even our technology at the city couldn't stop it. Anyways they don't even know the titan's weak spot." We watched the battle for a while. There was a lot of blood, but no dead bodies. Either the bodies were devoured by the titans, or were brought back to the city. What felt like an hour, was when the battle was finished. The city loss, and the titans went on eating people in the city. Soon it was the titans territory. We started running away before the titans could find us. Sinon and I were panting. It felt like we ran miles, but we prolly only ran 1. "Now I understand why you ran away from them." I was so tired that I couldn't reply. We looked around our surroundings and saw only grass, and trees. We sat down on a rock, up soon realized that I and Sionon were pretty hungry. We didn't know how to hunt, and I was scared that I would waste my magic energy if I tried to explore the whole forest, so I decided to make a magic knife instead of blowing up to whole forest even though I really wanted to. I started harnessing my powers and tried to shape it into a knife. It started to form a knife shape, and I soon finished it. It glowed with power, and Sinon and I went to the forest. We killed a couple deers, drank some water, and killed a couple more deers for the week. "Takai, when will I get my powers?" Sinon asked. I was silent. It was like that one moment when you asked your teacher why you would learn that topic. I finally answered, "Probably when you need to save someone, like when I saved you." I said with a smile. She smiled back at me, and we began traveling again to find something that we don't know. We were tired, but happy that we were together. We would sleep side by side every night, but so would always think about the prophecy, and what would happen if I failed the expectations. We woke up that night of purely traveling. I took out some of the deer meat, and started roasting it. Sinon later woke up, and collected some water from the river. She then came back and we had breakfast together. Sinon then stood up during breakfast and said, "I'm going to grab something. I'll be right back." She soon returned with some berries, and I asked, "Why?" She gave me that glare as if I was a fucking idiot. "Well having all of this meat will kill you, so you need to balance all of that meat with vegetables or fruits. This story Is still a work in progress. Ill work on this from time to time, and only add on when I have finished a lot.


End file.
